Petit Ange
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Y definitivamente, no podré desnudarte y depositarte suavemente sobre nuestro sillón, recorrer tu cuerpo con los labios, acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel sabiendo que sólo yo te he tocado así, con la finura con la que se compone una melodía nostálgica y la dedicación que se arrebata al cielo para escribir un poema.


_**Advertencia: **ANGST así con mayúsculas, lemon suave, no explícito. Mucho amor, fluff quizás? drama? D: _

_**Agradecimientos**: A Sayde por darme el visto bueno uwú _

**_Dedicado: _**_Tuve dos cumpleañeros, esto va para Ani Strife y para Kat Gentille. Tenía ideas separadas, chicos... y terminé uniéndolas y haciendo un fic super emotivo para ambos. Espero les guste -no me odien- :c _

**_Notas finales: _**_Este fic no busca ser morboso ni mucho menos algo ofensivo. El mensaje (porque amo sacar fics con mensajes) lo saca cada uno de ustedes uwu espero les guste! _

* * *

**PETIT ANGE**

Debo aceptarlo. Enamorarme de ti ha sido una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. No tengo ningún arrepentimiento al respecto.

Tomo el bus azul sentándome en el último asiento hacia la ventanilla derecha. Observo el paisaje de mi Francia natal extendiéndose frente a mis ojos. ¿Puedes verlo, _mon petit ange_?

No tardo en llegar al parquecito frente a la escuela donde todo había empezado hacía un par de años, sentándome pesadamente en uno de los columpios y balanceando mi cuerpo suavemente en éste. Eras muy bueno columpiándote. Años y años de práctica, una infancia dedicada al arte de balancearse en el columpio solito y sin ayuda te ha hecho un experto.

Lo cierto es que en realidad, el pajarillo que llevabas por corazón te hacía elevarte alto, como para tocar el cielo.

-Buenas tardes, Eren…- hablo al silencio, con un tono tal dulce y suave que acaricia al viento llevándose con él mis palabras enamoradas.- Hoy es un día más.

Cierro los ojos. Mi mente trajo recuerdos, esos que no dejaría perderse en el tiempo ni teñirse en sepia. Son nuestros recuerdos, no pienso cederlos a nada ni nadie. Los vivo, los re-vivo cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo… y por eso puedo decir que soy feliz.

**********************† **_****__****__**  
**_

Podía escucharte de nuevo, me vi a mi mismo esperándote en el mismo lugar una de esas tardes de invierno cercana a las fiestas de fin de año. Tenía yo veintidós años, estudiaba artes y andaba con el Cain y Abel revueltos, preocupándome por la perspectiva de ser homosexual toda mi vida.

Pero ya aparecerías con tu uniforme escolar y bolso a un lado, mientras yo te admiraba inmóvil sobre el columpio, con la misma expresión de siempre. Tú leías mi alma con una mirada y sabías que por dentro, moría de felicidad.

-Buenas tardes, amor.- me saludaste con un tibio beso en los labios.

-Tardaste.

-Te envié un mensaje diciéndote que… tuve un inconveniente.

-Ya no importa.- Me levanté notablemente molesto, avanzando unos pasos y guardando la zurda en el bolsillo del abrigo mientras la diestra pendía a un lado de mi cuerpo esperando por ti.- Eren, mi mano se enfría.

-Sí, amor.- lejos de reclamar por la actitud difícil de tu novio, entrelazaste tus dedos con los míos para caminar.- Amor…

-¿Qué? – ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a que me llamaras así. A pesar de que en un principio me pareciera cursi y molesto, destrozaste mis barreras con un "_te llamo así porque puedo llamar por su nombre a todos. Pero tú eres mi amor, mi primer amor y el único al que puedo decirle eso_". ¿Cómo negarme a la declaración más sentida y hermosa que me han hecho en toda mi vida?

Eras peligroso… sabías cómo matarme y revivirme en el mismo segundo. Me asesinabas con tu ternura y renacía en tu sonrisa.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

-Eren, ya hablamos sobre eso. Apenas llevamos saliendo unos meses, no puedes pensar que sea amor. Ni siquiera te has acostado conmigo, es más, no sabes siquiera si estás bien con un hombre.

-Pero…

-No discutiré más sobre el tema, Eren.

Suspiraste cansado y hasta decepcionado, pero rendirte no era lo tuyo. Te detuviste de improviso, reteniendo mi mano con fuerza hasta que me giré. Todos a nuestro alrededor se convirtieron en sombras y las luces me parecieron más intensas.

-¿Me regalas un beso? – pediste a sabiendas de que no te lo negaría. La mano que tenía libre escapó de mi bolsillo para tomarte por la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice. Te inclinaste un poco para recibir tu beso y al sentir tus labios me quedé un buen rato disfrutando de la tibieza de tu piel, el eco fresco de tu aliento y la respiración calmada que acompañaba al movimiento de tus labios entrelazando los míos mientras nos besábamos. De forma lenta y dolorosa, nos separamos.

Dolía.

Por primera vez, tus besos tenían un sabor extraño. Algo similar al miedo, a un adiós inminente. Me abrazaste, pero no como se abrazan los enamorados. Era un abrazo urgente, desesperado, lastimero, como si pidieses perdón, misericordia.

-¡Eren! – llamé con fuerza intentando romper ese instante frío que me dejaba entrever tu fragilidad.

-Te quiero mucho, Levi…- me dijiste con el tono con el que se lastiman los labios al decir "adiós".- Te quiero, más de lo que alguna vez querré a alguien.

-¿Ah?

Poco a poco me soltaste, como si cayeras en cuenta de lo que hacías. Te disculpaste y luego de recuperar mi mano para seguir, me distrajiste hablándome de luces navideñas que nos pintaban de rojo, verde y dorado; villancicos flotando en el aire y el olor a pasteles y galletas de jengibre te abrían el apetito.

-Llevaré galletas para más tarde. – Ofrecí y me detuviste.- ¿Qué pasa? Estás raro hoy.

-Eh… no… no es nada…

-Mentira. Dímelo.

Luego de desviar la mirada a los lados como cuando algo te era difícil de decir, te atreviste.

-Pensaba… ¿podemos hornearlas nosotros? Mamá me dio permiso para quedarme contigo hoy… y mañana en vista de que pasado es tu cumpleaños y navidad… Quisiera pasar más tiempo a tu lado haciendo… cosas que hacen los novios…

Yo lo sabía, era plenamente consciente de varias cosas; entre ellas la más importante: Era tu primer novio y, por lo tanto, era natural que desearas compartir todo tipo de actividades pequeñas e insignificantes conmigo. De todos modos, no era para nada molesto, todo lo contrario, esa ternura innata tuya le daba el resabio extra dulce a nuestra relación.

-Las hornearemos entonces. Pero tú las preparas, las horneas y yo me las como.- dije derrotado llevándote de camino al supermercado para comprar las cosas.- ¿Seguro que tus padres no se molestaran por esto?

-No, no. Ellos saben cuánto te quiero y que mi mayor deseo este año es pasar nuestra primera navidad como pareja. Saben lo importante que es esto para mí, Levi…

Respondo con silencio, quitándome la bufanda que llevo para pasarla uno de los extremos por tu cuello y el otro por el mío. Rápidamente, te aferras a mi brazo y caminamos con ligera pero graciosa dificultad. Veo nuestro reflejo en un escaparate y por detrás de la bufanda que me cubre, sonrío. Así es el amor… las cosas torpes se hacen hermosas y preciadas.

**********************†**

Y me detengo, y regreso a la realidad de nuevo.  
Llueve. Caen las últimas gotas de verano.  
Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Tu primera vez conmigo, fue un día lluvioso como hoy.

Sólo que ahora tú no vendrás con tu paraguas celeste con diseños azules a cubrirme.  
No regresaremos a casa tomados de la mano compartiendo el paraguas.  
No vendrás a recostarte a mi lado en el gran sillón de mi sala envolviéndome con las cobijas que tu madre nos envió.  
No me besarás debajo de ellas llenándome con el calor de tu cuerpo y el tenue olor a lluvia y Hugo Boss.

Y definitivamente, no podré desnudarte y depositarte suavemente sobre nuestro sillón, recorrer tu cuerpo con los labios, acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel sabiendo que sólo yo te he tocado así, con la finura con la que se compone una melodía nostálgica y la dedicación que se arrebata al cielo para escribir un poema. No podré pintarte más con mis colores, esos que tú me diste con esa maldita ternura que te distinguía. Ya no…

**********************† **

-Levi…- me llamaste esa fría mañana de Julio, dormitando entre mis brazos. Tu piel desnuda, suave y tostada en contraste con la mía, fría y blanca, solo me invitaba a seguir con el acto de la noche pasada.- Es curioso…

-¿El qué?

-Eres tan blanco… dicen que los humanos estamos hechos de barro…

-Soy ateo. No creo en eso…

-Lo sé… pero si yo fui hecho de barro, tú fuiste hecho de nieve. – Te reíste y acomodaste mejor entre mi regazo.- Y es algo curioso eso… que estés hecho de nieve… y tus brazos sean tan cálidos.

-Ahora me dirás que crees en milagros.

- Los milagros existen, amor. Sólo debes desear algo con muchas fuerzas y pasará. Yo pedía mucho, cuando pequeño, que alguien llegara y estuviese siempre a mi lado. Y llegaste tú.

-Eres un tonto… eso es casualidad…

Recuerdo que te besé en la frente, temblaste suavemente.

-¿Ya puedo decirlo, Levi?

-¿El qué?

-Eso… uhm… lo que hablamos por navidad. Eso de que… te amo…

Mis dedos recorrieron tu espalda como si tocase las primeras notas de una melodía en piano. Lo sé… eres una obra de arte, el amor hecho persona. Tienes mis notas, mis letras, mis colores… lo tienes y lo eres todo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor, Eren? ¿Cómo sabes que no es solamente gusto? ¿Cómo lo diferencias de la dependencia emocional? Lo sabrás cuando hayas vivido los tres. El amor, el gusto, la dependencia… y el dolor de perder a los tres.

-¡Sé que es amor, Levi! – me dijiste desesperado y con los ojos vidriosos.- Viví todo contigo… me gustaste el día que te conocí visitando el Louvre y yo acababa de llegar de Alemania buscándome la vida. Cuando empezamos a hablar y poco a poco ese gusto crecía, dependía de ti. Dependía porque yo estaba lejos de mis padres, lejos de casa, lejos de Berlín y apenas me hacía a la idea de ver cada mañana la torre Eiffel en vez del Alexanderplatz y vivía con el miedo constante de pagar la renta. Me trajiste contigo a casa y me ayudaste a seguir con mis estudios. Me enseñaste a pronunciar bien el francés y compartiste tu comida conmigo.

-Es algo que cualquiera hubiese hecho…

-Cualquiera que sólo quisiera sexo y un esclavo que le deba la vida.- suavizaste tu tono, siempre lo hacías, como si desearas arrullarme.- Tú estuviste conmigo… nosotros dos empezamos siendo un par de desconocidos y ahora, ahora que despierto cada mañana a tu lado, que desespero por una mirada tuya y me devano los sesos pensando en cómo ser felices cada día un poco más… no puedes negar que esto sea amor…

Te abracé con fuerza, atrayendo tu fino rostro contra mi pecho. Lo hiciste… diste la respuesta que yo necesitaba para que este corazón oxidado y corroído pudiese echar su mecanismo en marcha nuevamente y amarte con la intensidad que tú lo hacías.

Y entonces, aquello que solo entreví meses atrás, ahora fue más evidente.

-Levi… ¿podrías vivir un día sin mí? – preguntaste de repente, temblando. Tus dedos me marcaban la espalda y un rayo hizo que te sobresaltaras. Los odiabas, odiabas ese bramido del cielo.

-Nunca. Ni siquiera lo pienses, mocoso…

-¡No, Levi! ¡Tienes que pensar que sí puedes! Dolería si nos separamos, pero la vida sigue…

No te entendía. Horas antes te entregabas dócilmente a mí, con tanto amor y dedicación, regalándome tus primeros suspiros de embeleso y ahora… ahora me hablabas de una separación. Cuando más unidos estábamos, me recordaste que la realidad suele ser cruel y gusta de jugar tiro al blanco con nuestros sueños.

Me molesté. Me enojé tanto que ignorando tus ruegos y posterior llanto pidiéndome perdón, me vestí y dejé nuestro departamento para desaparecer por un día entero, dejando el celular sobre la mesa al lado de la cama con nuestra foto de fondo y la puerta de entrada con llave por fuera. No podrías encontrarme de ninguna manera ni ir tras de mí.

Hasta el día de hoy me pesa esa reacción… me pesa tanto que siento que ni los más de tres millones de besos que te di luego pudieron compensarlo.

Regresé en la madrugada con un nivel etílico alto, y sin embargo aún podía moverme de forma decente. Al abrir la puerta, te encontré encogido sobre ti mismo esperándome dormido en la entrada. Te moví un poco para que despertases y sin proferir palabra alguna seguí con lo mío. Te castigué con tres días de doloroso silencio.

-Levi… me llamaste el último día de castigo. Aceptabas muy bien las cosas que yo decidía.- ¿Ya me perdonaste? ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo…

-La escuela ya terminó. Y según me dijiste, la situación de tus padres mejoró. – Murmuré.- Regresa a Alemania con ellos.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Terminamos. – solté con un hijoputismo nivel dios del Olimpo.

Te paralizaste por unos instantes. Ni siquiera podías temblar.

-Levi… amor… ¿escuché mal? Yo…

-Te lo repito.- me acerqué para apuñalarte con cada palabra.- Terminamos. Se acaba. Odio que jueguen conmigo y más que un mocoso que nada sabe de la vida cree que me tragaré sus palabras. Casi lo logras, Eren.

Te estabas quebrando. Podía escuchar el delirio desesperado de tu alma que clamaba con fuerza un abrazo, una sonrisa y un "_era broma, vamos a dormir juntos."_

-Dime por qué…- pediste incapaz de alzarme la voz.

-Como lo pediste, haré la prueba de vivir sin ti. No es como si te necesitara y fuese a morirme si no estás.

Lejos de enojarte… más lejos aún de atacarme o decir algo… simplemente agachaste la cabeza asintiendo. Te vi dolorosamente resignado.

En realidad… dolía mucho, ¿no? Te dolía mucho… pero incluso en esos momentos, fuiste fuerte por mí. Sabías lo que venía y a pesar de tu soledad, pensaste en mi bien. Siempre has sido así… me amaste tanto que si podías llevar más allá de la carga que te correspondía, por mí, lo harías.

Tú sí sabías qué era el amor. Lo sabías. Eras un ser hecho de amor mientras yo, yo sólo pensaba egoístamente, temiendo por más traiciones y dolores pasados. Y es que quienes no mostramos emociones es porque normalmente hemos sentido algo tan intenso y doloroso que el vaso de la felicidad se rompió dejando que ésta se escapara, evaporara y quedara en nada más que un vidrio destrozado con el que te cortarás.

Mi corazón era eso. En algún momento fue como el tuyo. Un cristal puro, translúcido… que se cayó y rompió en mil pedazos, lastimando a quienes intentaban reconstruirlo. Tú lo intentaste, y aunque te destrozaras en el proceso, le darías forma de corazón de nuevo.

**********************† **

-Tu último deseo fue ese, ¿no? – le digo al silencio. Sé que ahí donde estés, me escuchas.- Que yo aprendiera a vivir un día sin ti. Y que luego, lo hiciera una y otra y otra vez…

Y ahora que lo pienso… dolía. Te dolía mucho vivir una cuenta atrás. Te dolía ser consciente de que estabas avisado. Te dolía pensar que eras el único que echaba abajo ese mecanismo denominado amor y que quizás todo era mentira.

Pero más que nada: dolía mirarse al espejo cada mañana, sacar la lengua frente a él y reírte de ti mismo… y pensar que ya no son sólo los otros los que se ríen de ti, sino que ahora tú también lo haces.  
Entendí ese dolor…

Y sin embargo, hay uno peor… uno mucho peor…

_**El dolor de nunca haber dicho "te amo" lo suficiente.**_

**********************† **

Luego de que mansamente aceptaras mi estúpida decisión, empezaste a empacar tus cosas. Me costaba creerlo, pensaba que me darías la contra, que me rogarías y te quedarías de todos modos. No, ahora metías todo lo que tenías en tu vieja mochila de colegio.

Recordé cómo te conocí… llevabas esa vieja mochila y caminabas errante en las afueras del Louvre. Yo había terminado de presentar ahí un proyecto final de fotografía y la fuerte lluvia me impedía avanzar. Te acercaste a mí y en un francés mal pronunciado, escupido como los alemanes suelen pronunciarlo, me ofreciste acompañarme con tu paraguas. Al llegar a mi departamento, te invité unas cuantas galletas y café, las cuales devoraste intentando esconder el hambre que tenías. Era evidente… llevabas días sin comer en pos de ahorrar para la renta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo te pidiese que vinieras conmigo y mucho menos tardé en pedirte una cita.

Tenías un calor en el alma que yo necesitaba…

Destrozado por mi propia decisión, me acerqué a ti y aparté la mochila, rodeándote con mis brazos y obligándote a levantarte, retrocediendo en tus pasos hacia nuestra cama. Me miraste confundido y asustado.

-No puedo…- confesé en un susurro compulsivamente audible.- No puedo, Eren… no puedo si no estás conmigo. No podría respirar, dormir, comer… nada… si tú no estás alrededor.

-Levi… - miro en tus ojos color esmeralda. En la oscuridad se ven mucho más grandes y brillantes. Tiemblas y te cubres el rostro, lloras amargamente.- Perdón… Levi… perdón…

-Eren, no estoy enojado.

Viene la declaratoria final y dolorosa.

-¡Quiero que me odies! ¡Está bien si ya no me amas y puedes seguir! ¡Está bien si luego de hoy no sabes más de mí!

-¡Pero qué estupideces dices, Eren!

-Papá me llamó hace unos días y debo volver a casa. El último informe de patología demostró que esta cosa avanzó y yo…

-¿El qué? – estaba perdido. ¿Patología? ¿Esa no era la materia de enfermedades como el cáncer? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Qué sucedía? Abriste los ojos, y las lágrimas desbordaron como dos cauces que necesitaban escapar, como fuera, de ese cuerpo.

-Hace un tiempo enfermé de leucemia. Mis padres quedaron en total pobreza por el tratamiento… me sentía mal, enfermo luego de cada sesión de quimioterapia. Vomitaba todo el tiempo, perdí cabello y mi piel era gris. A pesar del trasplante y todo… dijeron que estaba tan avanzada y el tratamiento sólo era paliativo, ya no curativo. Dijeron que estaría tranquilo un tiempo y fue por eso que… vine a Francia. Quería estar lejos de mi familia, que dejaran de extrañarme y que aprendieran a vivir sin mí. Quería eso… Por eso te pedí que… intentaras vivir un día sin mí…

Miserable. Esa era la palabra que mejor me describía en esos instantes. Un enorme y gigantesco pedazo de mierda. No era un humano, y de hecho no estaba hecho de nieve o porcelana como tú decías. No… a mí me habían hecho de los restos podridos del mundo, sólo eso explicaría mi forma de ser.

-Eren…

-Ese día… cuando fuiste a esperarme y tardé mas… fue a causa de una hemorragia. A pesar de que fuera hace meses, fue entonces que lo supe. El tiempo estaba corriendo hacia atrás para mí. Me ha pasado muchas veces… Pero… yo no puedo llevarte a ese ritmo, Levi. ¡No mereces llevar mi infierno! ¡No puedo fallarle así a la persona que amo y quiero proteger!

Acababas de darme la peor noticia de la historia. En esos momentos podría haber escupido mi alma y sólo saldrían cenizas.

No… no iba a perderte…  
No te cedería así ni al tiempo ni a la muerte.

Esa noche, te abracé desesperadamente, bebí tus lágrimas e hicimos el amor en medio de una canción de cuna. Más que nunca, acaricié tu piel deleitándome con cada milímetro de vida en ti, moviéndome despacito para arrancarte gemidos prolongados y cargados de embeleso. Te besé tanto que tus labios percibían los míos como una extensión más de tu cuerpo.

Escuché cada sonido tuyo. El paso de tu sangre enferma por cada vaso, tu corazón peleando por darte más vida, los suaves susurros que abandonaban tus labios con cada movimiento mío y el de tu piel rozando la mía. Sentí más que nunca tu calor y la urgencia de tu ser por ser uno conmigo. Memoricé cada uno de los lunares en tu cuerpo, los probé todos. Esa noche, te inmortalicé en el tiempo.

Nadie, nunca, sería tan amado como tú lo fuiste.

**********************† **

Fuimos juntos a Alemania y conocí tu casa en Berlín. Tus padres me esperaban con la curiosidad de los suegros que están listos para dejar ir a su primera hija. Entendí que su tolerancia era una forma de pensar que tu vida a mi lado mejoraría un poco. Hacía mucho que se habían resignado a dejar todos aquellos prejuicios atrás y dedicarse a la felicidad de su hijo en lo último de vida que le quedaba.

Me enseñaste algo que nunca tuve: el calor de un hogar.

Tu madre te delató un día contándome sobre el excelente violinista que era su hijo y desde que te escuché tocar el violín pensé que nunca, nadie, podría ser mejor que tú.

Fuimos felices… esa época, sí que lo fuimos. Hicimos todas esas cosas de novios que tanto te gustaban hacer. Me mostraste todo Berlín, las calles que frecuentabas en la infancia y visitamos los lugares a los que siempre quisiste ir.

No recuerdo un instante en el que te hubiese soltado la mano. Estábamos siempre juntos, sólo te dejaba si ibas al baño e incluso muchas veces insistía en esperarte detrás de la puerta.

Y entonces, un día que no me dejaste ir contigo, no regresaste a tu habitación. Yo te esperaba con la cama tendida, con un libro entre las manos. Escuché el grito de tu madre y tu padre llamando por la ambulancia. Al salir, te vi en el pasillo inmerso en un charco de tu propia sangre. Te desangrabas profusamente y no había nada que pudiésemos hacer.

**********************† **

Lo último de ti… fue verte ese martes en la mañana en medio de una telaraña de sondas, tubos y cables. Yo tomaba tu mano, no te soltaría. El monitor mostraba números y un bip entrecortado, pesado, intenso, tormentoso…

-Buenos días, amor…- te saludé cuando abriste los ojos. Una lágrima caía solitaria por tu mejilla dejando un sendero salino sobre tu piel. No… tu piel es tan dulce que no puede mancharse así…

Yo lo sabía.  
Tú lo sabías.

Con extremo cuidado, me senté a tu lado y recosté respetando el espacio de cada cable y tubo que te mantenían con vida. Pasé un brazo atrayendo tu cabeza contra mi pecho y besé tu frente. Te hablé en un murmuro.

-¿Sabes, Eren? Un día, vamos a casarnos. Pero ya no las bodas de mentira que celebramos… esta vez será real. Te compraré un anillo, uno de oro blanco. El más caro y lindo que encuentre. Vamos a mudarnos, tú eliges donde. Creo que te gusta el anime, ¿no? Si quieres podemos ir a Japón. Ah… no, quizás no eso… creo que te gustamos los hombres pequeños y allá tendría mucha competencia. Aún así, te llevaré de la mano por todo Tokio. Las chicas nos verán y dirán que somos una linda pareja y harán muchas series con nosotros dos. En una… seré… un escritor y tú su editor. En otra, quizás sea un alquimista y tú mi aprendiz. En otra… no sé… ¡cazaremos titanes! Seré el malvado y frío sargento y tú el adorable y tierno niño que lo enamora. El mundo enloquecerá con nosotros, y muchas personas sentirán la felicidad que nosotros sentimos sin saberlo.

Asentiste con una sonrisa que entreví detrás de la mascarilla de oxígeno. Te costaba más y más respirar, y sin embargo hiciste un esfuerzo por tomar la mano que te acariciaba la mejilla y restregar tu rostro en ella. Era tu forma de pedirme un beso en los labios. Con mucho cuidado, te di uno… y me destrocé al sentir que apenas podías corresponderme Eren… apenas moviste los labios y supe que eso ya era un gran esfuerzo para ti.

-Eren… - hice un esfuerzo por no llorar. El esfuerzo más grande humanamente posible.- Perdón… no pude… no pude protegerte como tú lo hiciste conmigo… no pude…

El bip se hacía más y más lento y los espacios eran más grandes. Tu frecuencia cardiaca bajó… 75… 73… 70…

Tomaste mi mano con fuerza y apenas pronunciaste algo que entendí bien.

"_No quiero que me olvides…"_

-¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! – Te prometí besando tu mejilla cuantas veces pude.- Tú… tú vas a estar conmigo siempre, Eren. Tú vas a ser siempre… siempre… mi más preciado tesoro.

68…65…60…

Poco a poco, tu agarre se hizo distante.

57…55…53…

Te abracé con fuerza.

-Eren… ya levántate… - pedí intentando hacerte creer que todo estaba bien.- Ya… en serio, vamos… tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas? Hoy te llevaré a comer donde tú desees. Tanto como quieras comer, hasta explotar.

50… 48…45…

-Tienes que tocar el violín para mí, amor… - susurré a tu oído. Los demonios empezaban a devorar tu caja torácica y tu corazón se rendía poco a poco. – Vamos… toca para mí…

40…35…33…

Juro que te vi levantarte. Te levantaste, sonreíste y una melodía lejana y triste llenó la habitación del hospital. Nadie más que yo pudo oírte. Tocaste para mí, me mirabas por encima del violín de madera y el arco se movía sacándole notas. Las notas más hermosas jamás interpretadas por alguien. La última canción de amor que un ser humano podría componer.

30… 25… 18…

Sigue tocando, amor…

16…15…10…

Poco a poco, tus ojos se oxidaron.

Y luego de un rato… sólo fuiste…

_**Un cuerpo más…**_

**********************† **

Han pasado seis años.

El otoño se acerca y luego vendrá el invierno con su manto de nieve. Volveré a usar la bufanda que compartimos en las vísperas de navidad.

Aún tiene el olor de tu piel en ella.

Te fuiste de a poquito, Eren… aún quedan pedazos chiquitos de ti en todas partes. Primero desapareciste de mis sábanas, tu olor se dispersó de la almohada y tu risa cada vez se hacía más y más lejana en mi mente.

El tiempo pasó… como sólo éste suele pasar. El mundo es así… estuvo ahí sin ti y seguirá ahí sin ti.

La gente cree que el dolor es… estar tumbado en una esquina de la habitación quejándose porque su peso y talla no se acomodan a la moda actual. Llorar por un ex con el que no llevaban ni una semana que les engañó, diciendo que era amor cuando en realidad sólo estaban jugando, insultando a los verdaderos enamorados. Destrozarse con una noticia por el alza de precios… rendirse por no conseguir el primer lugar en algo…

Eso no es dolor…

Dolor es devastarse escuchando la música que en algún momento compartiste con alguien, darte cuenta de que esa persona está en cada nota, cada letra, cada color, cada centímetro de este mundo, de tú mundo… y caer en cuenta de que ya no le verás danzar descalzo en la cocina, sonriéndote como él solía hacerlo.

Ahora, aun espero en el columpio. Eventualmente visito a tus padres. Ellos aún te aman y recuerdan con cariño. Tu madre, luego de tantos años, la semana pasada fue capaz de entrar a tu habitación… y sonreír mostrándome tu violín.

La cama está como la dejé esa noche que te esperé… y no regresaste. Aún espero ahí. El Levi de los veintidós años está ahí. Espera por ti, aún quiere abrazarte y dormir a tu lado cada noche.

Llueve. Uno de los últimos chubascos atrevidos de verano. Veo el columpio en el que solías sentarte para acompañarme y jugar luego de clases, retándome a una competencia de altura. Ahora, quizás podría ganarte… no lo sé…

-Señor… - me llama alguien. Seguro es un niño de esos que quiere que le ayude a columpiarse.

-Está lloviendo… vete a casa…- ordeno.

El sonido inconfundible de un paraguas abriéndose me distrae. El niño se gira con dificultad para cubrirme con él y queda frente a mí.

No puedo creerlo…

Los ojos verde esmeralda… la mirada tierna… el cabello castaño y rebelde… no aparenta más de cinco años…

"_Los milagros existen, amor. Sólo debes desear algo con muchas fuerzas y pasará."_

Sonrío a pesar de que mis lágrimas caigan y mienta diciendo que es la lluvia.

-Por favor… no llore… aquí estoy… - me pide y toma mi mano. Esa calidez… cuánta nostalgia…- Usted es el nuevo vecino, ¿no? Se mudó la semana pasada. ¿Quiere ser mi amigo?

-Lo seré…- prometo.

-¡Vendré a jugar contigo cada día y así ya no llorarás! ¡Pero prométeme que vendrás!

Quizás… sea sólo mi imaginación. Quizás la vida me está jugando algo. Quizás sí seas tú. Quizás… tengamos otra historia. Quizás no…

Pero… ahora, el verte feliz de nuevo en este mundo… para mí es el mejor regalo…

_**Te lo prometo, Eren.  
**_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Notas al final:** Uff... he escrito esto en 2 días pero como curso con un bloqueo de escritora... la cosa estuvo bien densa y difícil :c ¡de todos modos! espero les gustara y por sobre todas las cosas, que llegara a cada uno e hiciera valorar los pequeños detalles de la vida que nos hacen felices uwu _

_He estado algo ausente, pero ya merito me pongo las pilas en los otros fics -andaba algo bajoneada y con el bloqueo. _

* * *

**_Si te gustó este fic, quieres comentar algo o dar alguna idea por ahí, deja un lindo review. Incluso si va a tus favoritos me ayudaría mucho. -En serio ;w; no hay nada más lindo que saber que puedes llegar a otras personas *w* es mi camino ninja de fail escritora uwúU-_**

**_FELICES FIESTAS *n*/ _**


End file.
